


La figlia di Aurora

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosaspina [2]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Filippo continua a trovare stupenda Aurora quando riposa."Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 15. Abbracciare una persona nel sonno.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Series: Rosaspina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885576





	La figlia di Aurora

La figlia di Aurora

Aurora era stesa su un fianco e dormiva profondamente. Le labbra rosse socchiuse e i morbidi boccoli dorati che le ricadevano davanti al viso.

Filippo la guardava sorridendo.

L’abbracciò nel sonno, stringendola a sé. Le posò un bacio delicato sulla spalla e chiuse gli occhi, addormentandosi a sua volta.

I loro respiri risuonavano per la stanza nella torre.

Accanto al letto c’era una culla, dove dormiva una bambina: labbra rosse come rosa e capelli color del grano.

Intorno alla bambina volteggiavano tre fatine grandi quanto un pollice.

“Com’è carina” ronzava la prima, dal vestitino verde.

“Ci scopriranno” ribatté quella blu.

La terza, rosa scuro, disse: “Oh, non fare la guastafeste”.

[110].


End file.
